Ponda Baba/Leyendas
|maestros = |aprendices =}} Ponda Baba, también conocido bajo el alias "Sawkee"Star Wars (radio fue un pirata aqualish y compañero del Doctor Cornelius Evazan. Cumplía el estereotipo del matón aqualish con mal temperamento. Biografía thumb|left|150px|Cornelius Evazan con Ponda Baba Ponda Baba se convirtió en compañero de Evazan luego de haberlo rescatado del cazarrecompensas Jodo Kast en Corellia. Por un tiempo, consideró traicionar a Evazan y cobrar la recompensa considerable que se ofrecía por él. Baba decidió no traicionarlo, y comenzó a contrabandear especias para Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Un día fatídico en Tatooine, Luke Skywalker entró a la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun y se sentó en el bar. Luego de que Baba, aparentemente ebrio, gruñó algunas palabras hacia Luke, Evazan le informó a Skywalker que a su compañero, Ponda Baba, no le agradaba. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Luke para evitar una confrontación, Ponda lo atacó. La pelea finalizó cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi cortó el brazo de Baba con su sable de luz. Evazan intentó usar su conocimiento médico para reemplazar el brazo de Baba, pero la cirugía fue un fracaso, casi resultando en la muerte de Baba. Ambos se separaron, y el aqualish juró vengarse de su antiguo compañero. thumb|180px|El brazo cercenado de Ponda Baba Tras una reconciliación parcial, Baba y Evazan se reunieron y se establecieron en un castillo en Ando. Evazan había creado una máquina de transferencia de mentes, la cual Baba esperaba que pudiese darle un nuevo cuerpo. Evazan atrajo a un senador andoano al astillo y luego lo atrapó en su máquina. Cuando Baba estuvo en el lugar, Evazan activó la máquina. Los cuerpos se intercambiaron, con Ponda Baba en el cuerpo del senador y éste en el cuerpo de Baba. El senador escapó de la máquina y los persiguió hasta la terraza del castillo. Intentó matar al doctor y a Baba con un detonador térmico, pero ambos saltaron del techo justo antes de la explosión, en la cual murió el senador. Ponda Baba y Evazan juraron venganza el uno sobre el otro, como antes había ocurrido.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Ponda Baba fue luego buscado por la Fuerza de Seguridad Corelliana por atacar varias localizaciones en el planeta vecino de Corellia Talus, con la ayuda de su banda de aqualish, los Seguidores de Baba. Sin embargo, la Fuerza de Seguridad no era capaz de capturarlos por su propia cuenta, por lo que contrataron a un espacial, que logró capturar a Baba y dispersar al resto de la banda. Entre bastidores thumb|left|150px|Ponda Baba Ponda Baba fue interpretado por Tommy Ilsley. Ponda Baba apareció por primera vez en la novelización de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] escrita por Alan Dean Foster y publicada en 1976, medio año antes que la película. Baba no fue nombrado, y fue descrito como un alien de muchos ojos. Estaba acompañado por un humano bajo y un alien de aspecto de roedor—primeras encarnaciones de Cornelius Evazan y Kabe—, cuando insultaban a Luke Skywalker. En esta versión Obi-Wan Kenobi cortaba la mano de Evazan y cortaba en dos a Baba y Kabe. En el Cuarto Guión Revisado de la película—señalando a Evazan y Baba como Hombre y Criatura—la escena fue casi la misma. En la película final Kabe no acompañó a Evazan, y Obi-Wan Kenobi trató menos drásticamente a los criminales. En un error bien conocido, el brazo de Ponda Baba tiene manos similares a aletas cuando aún está en su lugar, pero es peludo y con garras cuando se muestra cortado en el suelo. Esto probablemente inspiró a los escritores de West End Games a postular especies con aletas y garras de aqualish en Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races. Además, el brazo cercenado de Ponda Baba es la única herida por sable láser que no cicatrizó al contacto; una mancha de sangre puede verse en el suelo. Baba fue en principio conocido por los fans como "Walrus Man" (hombre morsa), el nombre de la figura original de Kenner. Ponda Baba fue conocido por esa designación hasta 1989, cuando fue referido por su propio nombre en Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope. Una versión alternativa de la confrontación de Ponda Baba en la Cantina de Chalmun es mostrada en Robot Chicken: Star Wars. En esta aparición, Baba no es un criminal endurecido, sino un dibujante arquitectónico inofensivo que visita el bar con su amigo salvaje Evazan. Cuando se sienta junto a Luke Skywalker, la escena se muestra justo como lo hace en la película, solo que Baba está felicitnado a Luke en su pelo aún cuando parece que está empujándolo. Evazan toma ventaja en la incapacidad de Luke de entender a Baba, y hace que Luke crea que son peligrosos, como en la película original. Mientras Baba intenta explicar el malentendido a Luke, Obi-Wan Kenobi le corta su brazo. Al final, su empleador gran lo despide porque debido a que ha perdido su brazo ya no puede dibujar diseños. Más tarde, sin embargo, recibe 5.000 créditos por daños en un pleito por la pérdida de su mano. En el episodio especial de Padre de Familia: Blue Harvest, la escena del bar con Ponda Baba y Evazan aparece como en la película, hasta la parte en que Evazan dice «A mí tampoco me agradas». Luke le responde «¡Tú ni me conoces!», y Evazan decide que eso es razonable y se presenta como "Pig-Nose" (nariz de cerdo), y Ponda como su cuñado Scott, de Hoth, que lo está visitando. Se explica que Scott es un comediante de stand up. «No sé por qué lo llaman Hoth. Es decir, ¿por qué no simplemente lo llaman Coldth?» (juego de palabras con "cold", frío). Pig-nose le dice que se calme y Scott le explica que él actúa después de la banda de la cantina. En LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, Ponda Baba está bebiendo en la Cantina con Evazan, cuando Luke accidentalmente golpea el vaso de Baba. Enojado, Baba empuja a Luke al suelo y saca su bláster. Antes de que pueda disparar, Obi-Wan Kenobi le corta ambos brazos a Baba (en lugar de solo uno). Baba muere poco después en el videojuego (en vez de sobrevivir como lo hace en el Universo Expandido), haciendo que Evazan beba rápidamente su vaso vacío y huya de la escena. Apariciones *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela) *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''The Mos Eisley Cantina Pop-Up Book'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition''|One That Got Away}} *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' Fuentes *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' * * *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Aqualish Categoría:Contrabandistas Categoría:Cíborgs Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Piratas Categoría:Tatooinianos